The use of credit card, debit cards, stored values cards, electronic wallets, and other means of payment relying on payment account numbers (PANs) as opposed to cash is ever-increasing among consumers. In some contexts, the proliferation of paperless payment transactions is becoming a preferred method of conducting many types of payment transactions, including small purchase amount transactions as well as larger purchases. The convenience of paperless payment transactions is attractive to many account holders.
However, account holders also like to have a receipt or record of their payments. Whether a consequence of habit or a need to comply with existing record keeping practices, paper receipts are still widely expected, if not desired, by many consumers. Yet, paper receipts are not as convenient and/or as efficient as other aspects of a paperless payment transaction using a PAN. In some instances, an otherwise quick and efficient purchase using a PAN may be slowed by the printing of a paper receipt. Additionally, the PAN user is provided with and must retain the physical copy of the purchase transaction. Integrating the paper receipt into other, most likely, electronic records requires greater effort on the PAN user's part.
The present inventors have now realized that it may be desirable to deliver efficient e-receipt provisioning.